A Whole New World
by LiLwhitegurl89
Summary: Chp. 6 uploaded 4-12-04 It's the summer before College starts and Lizzie hasnt seen Gordo in 4 years, when they get accepted at the same college, will they become Lovers?
1. Default Chapter

A Whole New World  
  
Summary~It's the Summer before college and Lizzie hasn't seen Gordo sense Freshman year when he moved away. When they are accepted to the same college will they become Lovers?  
  
Disclaimer~Disney owns Lizzie Mcguire  
  
A/N~Hey! I got tired of just writing one story so I came up with another one. Please enjoy!  
  
~..::* *::..~ ~..::* *::..~ ~..::* *::.~ ~..::* *::..~  
  
Chapter 1 "Summer Beginnings"  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
Ah the smell of flowers blooming, yup it's definitly summer. The summer before I head off to college. Yes College, me Lizzie McGuire actually got accepted to New York University to be a lawyer! Can you believe that! I'll be moving to live there, in about 4 days-that's when college starts. There I'll be sharing a dorm with some stranger but that's alright, atleast I'll be parents free.  
  
"Hey Lizzie, what shoes go better with my outfit, these red nike sneakers or the red puma's?" Asked my Best Friend Miranda.  
  
"Um...The Puma's..they're so stylish!" I squealed  
  
Miranda and I were going on a roadtrip this summer, along with our boyfriends Jake and Alex.  
  
We figured we should all spend our last summer together before we get separated to different colleges in different states. Miranda got accepted to New Jersy University to become a Singer-which was close to New York, so we could see eachother about once every month.   
  
But my boyfriend Jake is going to Florida State University to be a Doctor. And Miranda's Boyfriend was going to Georgia College to be a Accountant.  
  
Now where is Gordo in all this mess? Well during the summer of Freshman year his parents moved to Vermont because of his mom's condition. They needed to be with her side of the family for a while. I was devastated with the news, as so Miranda. Gordo and I were just starting to develop feelings for eachother and he had to leave, talk about bad timing.   
  
Sure he wrote letters and I wrote back but we slowly stoped because one was too busy or just simply had other things to do. We couldn't phone eachother all the time because it was way to expensive, so we just gave up. So I haven't seem him in about 4 years. He's probably changed though anyways, but I still miss him.  
  
"Lizzie, are you just going to sit there and daydream or are we gonna pack for college Girl?" Questioned Miranda.   
  
"Miranda..we don't leave until tomorrow morning and it's 1:00 right now, I think we have enough time to Pack?" I said with a sigh  
  
"Lizzie, do you know what you're saying...do you know how long it takes us to pack? Especially with Boyfriends around wanting to go places?" She said  
  
"Hhmm...good point Sanchez, hand me my suitcase please!"  
  
We were only going to be away from home for 2 weeks and I had packed a month's worth of supplies. As so Miranda  
  
After we were finished me and Miranda took a look at our stuffed suitcases and then at eachother and said at the same time "I know but hey, a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do!" and started laughing when My Mom came in  
  
"Oh Lizzie, it's not going to be the same without you, it seems like just yesterday you were in diapers crawling around the floor looking for trouble, and now your all grown up, at age 18 you'll be leaving home and moving away to a whole different place, I'm going to miss you so much honey!" She cried while taking me into a hug.  
  
"Mom, mom, Dont worry. I'll be fine, this is a job everybodies got to take and if they can do it, so can I. Mom we'll be fine I promise." I said while also crying.  
  
"Mrs.Mcguire Lizzie will be fine. Shes got her best friend with her, and boyfriend, and best friends' boyfriend...trust me..what could go wrong?" Miranda chimed in with a smile  
  
"Well...I guess nothing, but I'm always here for you Lizzie..and you" She said looking at me and Miranda  
  
"But not right now, I'm in the middle of baking cookies" She continued while looking at her watch and walking out of my room  
  
"Lizzie, do you really think we'll be ok with moving away and going to college?" Miranda asked  
  
"Well...Not really But we have to be brave and take on whatever life throws at us" I said putting on one of my smiles  
  
"Yeah, I always thought Gordo would be with us but-" She was interrupted by the sound of a honk  
  
I looked out the window and waved to Jake-my boyfriend yelling a quick "I'll be right down!"  
  
"It's Jake Hurry up" I said while grabbing my purse and flying downstairs  
  
"Bye Mom, me and Miranda are gonna hang with Jake and Alex!" I yelled while running outside with Miranda close by  
  
"Hey Sweetie" I said while giving my boyfriend of 2 years a kiss on the cheek while he hugged me  
  
"Hi baby, hi Miranda, let's go get Alex and we can do today ok?" He asked while we sat in his Jaguire Convertable-me having shotgun  
  
"Ok!" Agreed Miranda  
  
We all went out for Dinner at "The California Pizza Grill" After that we were in Jake's Care at my house  
  
"So Lizzie, after today, when you get on the airplaine, promise you'll still remember me" Jake asked while taking my hand  
  
I giggled "Ofcourse Jake, how could I every forget you! We've been together sense Junior year! We'll still be able to visit!" I said  
  
He just smiled and kissed me  
  
"Goodnight Jake,I'll call you tomorrow to come with me to board my plaine, and you Miranda and Alex, Goodnight everybody!" I said while walking inside of my house and walking up the stairs.  
  
"Sweet young man isn't he Sam" I heard my mom asking my dad when I walked into the livingroom  
  
"Ah that Jake guy, yes but he's no Gordo...darn it..if only he hadn't moved away!" he said  
  
I could only guess they didn't know I heard. But with a thought of Gordo I smiled while getting into bed. Tomorrow was going to be a big day! New York-here I come!  
  
~..::* *::.~ End of chp. 1  
  
Ok how was it? Any good? Horribly Bad? Please let me know. Please Reivew-oh please and I'll love you forever!  
  
xoxo,  
  
LilWhiteGurl89 ~..::* *::..~ 


	2. Goodbye's and Hello's

A Whole New World  
  
Disclaimer~Disney Owns Lizzie McGuire not me.  
  
A/N~Omg Thanks to sooo much of you for reviewing!!!  
  
LoopyLou(Donna)~Thank you for always reading my stories..lol..Oh and I did check out your new Lizzie fic, I'm likin it too! I would review but my stupid comp. has a mind of it's own. But I think you should continue it gurl!  
  
P.S. HockeyLover~ I know that you've been reveiwing my other story "True Love" and I want to say sorry for never reviwing your stories-I wish I could b/c they're really awesome-my comp. just won't let me review at all! To anybody!  
  
Pss. I take the time to read some if not all of my signed reviewers stories. I think they're all really really good too! I just wish I could review...I usta be able to but Idk wuts wrong wit my comp. *SORRY TO ALL OF YOU*  
  
  
  
psss~Ok I know this may seem a little greedy-but that's not what I'm trying to be but I want to as for 5 reviews after this chapter to see if atleast 5 people are interested and if they are-I'll post the other chapters that are waiting. (I already have up to chp.5 written, and they're all in the 1000's words)  
  
~.::* *::..~ ~.::* *::..~ ~.::* *::.~ ~.::* * ::. ~  
  
Chapter 2 " Goodbyes and hellos"  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
I groaned as I turned off the alarm clock that went off at 4AM in the morning. Why do plaines have to leave so early? At first I just wanted to pull the covers back up, and go back to sleep but then I remembered something. *Wake up Lizzie, your going to College today!* With a smile on my face I jumped out of bed and ran in the bathroom.  
  
After my shower I put on some Arizona Jeans and a long sleeve blue shirt that said "New Yorker" on it. *Well I do want to fit in* I curled my hair that was middle-leighnted. Then I put on my lip gloss and hurried downstairs. As to my suprise my mom was already awake and cooking. Well she had my plate ready already!  
  
Mmm Pancakes!  
  
"Good morning Mom!" I said  
  
"Hi Lizzie, eat up-you have 30 minutes until we leave!" She said  
  
She then walked up the stairs calling for Matt and my Dad.  
  
After I was done brushing my teeth the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" I asked  
  
"Hey Liz All ready to go?"  
  
"You bet Miranda! Meet me at my house right now okay?"  
  
"C-ya chica adios!"  
  
"Ya ya ya bye!"  
  
In like 5 minutes the doorbell rang and I answered it to see Miranda there standing  
  
"Miranda you look tired!" I said while hugging her  
  
"Ya well my best friend is leaving and I wont see her for a whole 2 months!" She said dramaticly  
  
"Miranda Shut up!" I said laughing  
  
"Hey Liz there's Jake and Alex walking up the driveway!" She said while going over to Alex and giving him a a hug.  
  
I quickly ran over to Jake and he picked me up  
  
"Hey..you look cute today" He said blushing  
  
I gave him a kiss  
  
"Thanks, now lets get in the car!" I said  
  
*At the Airport*  
  
"Flight 13 boarding now for New York, New York!" Said the flight attendant  
  
"Oh Lizzie..*tear*..My baby..I wish you good Luck sweetie..Bye..oh and be sure and call me!" Said my mom while she huged me  
  
"Mom, I need air!" I gasped and she finally let go, crying  
  
"I love you mom" I whispered  
  
Next was my dad  
  
"My only daughter is leaving home, I love you Lizzie, be sure and visit" He said while hugging me  
  
"I love you too Daddy" I cried  
  
Next was Matt  
  
"Well Lizzie, I guess I'll miss your lizard breath, hogging the bathroom,easdropping on ur phone line, reading your diary-which by the way how was your night with Jake?" He joked  
  
"Oh Matt shut up and give me a hug" I said and he obeyed  
  
"I'll really miss you Lizzie, it won't be the same without you, ya'know" He said  
  
"I know Matt, I'll miss you too"  
  
He took a step back and Alex came  
  
"Lizzie, stay cool.Your a nice person, and a great friend!" He said  
  
"Right back at you!" I said and kissed him on the cheek  
  
And last but not least was Jake  
  
"Hey baby, I love you. Don't forget it. I'll visit you once every other month! And email you everyday, and-" He tried to say  
  
"I love you Jake" I said and kissed him pastionatly  
  
"C-ya babe" Was his last words before I left  
  
There stood all of them-Waving and smiling-some even crying. Even Me.  
  
I boared the plain and sat next to a young girl about my age.  
  
"Hi I'm Abigale but you can call me Abby" She said  
  
"Hi Abby, I'm Elizabeth but you can call me Lizzie" I said  
  
"Nice to meet you Lizzie, so this is gonna be a long flight-mind telling me about yourself?"  
  
"Sure!" I said  
  
I told her my story-and she seemed very delighted to listen  
  
"Now tell me about you!" I said while getting comfertable  
  
"Ok I'm 17-oviously from Hillrige. I'm going to New York to visit with my Aunt and Uncle. I don't have a boyfriend.And that's about it. New York is a cool place-you'll love it" She said  
  
We stayed talking like that-about anything and everything until finally the plaine landed  
  
"Well Lizzie, I'll see you around-maybe sometime we could hang-your a cool person!" She said and gave me a hug  
  
"Ya, sounds fun!" I replied  
  
She gave me her address and phone number and took off  
  
I looked around and saw alot of lights. It was 4Pm. Once I was out of the airport I saw hundreds of people walking the streets and thousands of cars! I finally got a taxi and took it to my university.  
  
~.::**::..~ End of chp.2  
  
A/N~There it is-hope you like it  
  
Please don't forget to review! 5 new reviews to see If they like it!  
  
And I promise to get the other chps up soon if I get 5 reviews..please!  
  
xoxo,  
  
LilWhiteGurl89 ~.::**::.~ 


	3. meeting people

A Whole New World  
  
Disclaimer~Disney Owns Lizzie McGuire  
  
A/N~Thanks for so many reivewing!!! I'm so happy!!!!  
  
5 more reviews and we're goin for a ch.4 that's *already* written!  
  
~.::**::.~ ~.::**::.~ ~.::**::.~ ~.::**::.~  
  
Chapter 3 "Meeting people"  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
I was finally inside the University waiting to talk to my Counselor.  
  
"Miss McGuire" Called A lady  
  
"Yes!" I asnwered; following her into her office  
  
"Here is your pamphlet-and here is your dorm number-when you arrive at your room-take this piece of paper and pin it on the bullitin wall in the office ok?" She asked  
  
I nodded my head  
  
"That book will tell you all the rules, and what's not allowed and-just everythings in there, so I'll see you next time-goodbye-good luck too!" She said whil standing up  
  
"Thank you Mrs...Mrs. Stevensen" I said and walked out of her office.  
  
I looked at my number. Number 25. I followed the arrors and came to my dorm. When I walked in I discovered all of my things were already in place. *Funny-who was digging through my stuff?*  
  
Everything was where I wanted it too. Strange, very strange. I was tired of the long day and just flopped on my bed when I heard a voice.  
  
"Hi, you must be Elizabeth?" Said a young girl who walked in..She had Straight Long blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore jeans and a Red V neck shirt with Red Boots  
  
"Uh...Yea how did you know?" I said confused  
  
"Oh there were names on the beds" She said  
  
"Oh, well you can call me Lizzie, and I can call you?...."  
  
"Jennifer, but you can call me Jenny" She said  
  
"Nice to meet you!" I said  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*  
  
"I'm 20 years old, I've lived in Montana, and I came here to be a lawyer and this is my first day!" She said  
  
"Well I'm 20 also, I lived in California, and I'm here to be a lawyer too!" I squealed  
  
"Cool, we could help eachother study!"  
  
"Yup-hey did you organize all of my things?" I asked  
  
"Ya..are you mad?" She said while looking at the floor  
  
"No, no..I'm just suprised because you put everything in its right place that's all"   
  
"Oh, By the way-you have a nice style of clothing!" she said laughing  
  
"Thanks, if you want -feel free to borrow-just ask first" I suggessted  
  
"Thanks, I think were about the same size-oh and feel free to borrow my shoes or clothes-I dont mind"  
  
"Thanks, you know-I might like it here!" I said  
  
"Well, I'm gonna go post my number-do you want me to post yours too?" She asked  
  
"Sure!" I said and she was out of the door  
  
I ran over to the phone and called Miranda  
  
"Oh my gosh Miranda-I love it here! The people are so nice. My doormate is nice too! Her name is Jennifer-Shes cool, I can already tell!" I said  
  
"Cool Lizzie, I'm happy for you-I don't leave for college until another 2 weeks-oh I can't talk very long-I have a dinner date" She said  
  
"Oh...Well Hope you have fun!" I said  
  
"Bye chica" And she hung up the phone  
  
I called my parents and told them about everything and they seemed happy  
  
*~*~*~*~Meanwhile*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Jennier went to the bulliten board and waited in line to post her and Lizzie's Numbers. She accidently dropped hers and went to pick it up when a guy did it for her.  
  
"Here-you dropped this" Said a young man  
  
"Thanks, I'm Jennifer" She said while looking at him  
  
"Hi, I'm David-nice to meet you" He said giving out his hand  
  
She didn't notice-she was way to busy observing his looks. His blue eyes, his masive brown curls, his muscles, his tallness.  
  
"Oh..uhh..sorry" She said coming back to reality and shook his hand  
  
She hung up her number along with Lizzie's and turned back to him  
  
"Well, I guess I'll see you later-Um My dorm number is 25" She said while giving him a smile  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* *~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Lizzie!!!!" screamed Jenny when she came back  
  
"What what, what happened!" Lizzie said while trying to calm down her friend  
  
'"I.....This Guy...I...forgot his name...Oh my god!....He was...FOINE!" She said out of breath  
  
"Woah, what did you do-run all the way up here Jen?" Lizzie asked getting her a glass of water  
  
"I wanted to tell you about him..Oh Lizzie he's...everything..you have to meet him!" She said  
  
"Jenny, I kinda got a boyfriend, back in California..but that's ok.." Lizzie said  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry.." Jen said looking down  
  
"But here-I'll show you a picture of him!" Lizzie said getting a picture of Jake  
  
"Wow-he's got gorgeous blonde hair-and big brown eyes! And those freckles and dimpels are to die for!" She said  
  
"He's sweet too-you have to meet him, when he comes here to visit!" Lizzie said excitedly  
  
"I WIll!"  
  
*Knock Knock*  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
"I'll get it!"I said as I jumped up from my bed and answering the door.  
  
"Hi is Jennifer here?" a young man said  
  
"Um yeah...hold..on" I said  
  
I qucikly closed the door and turned to Jen  
  
"Omg Jenny, this guy is hott!" I whispered  
  
"Who is he?" She whispered  
  
"I don't know, he asked for you!" I said  
  
She opened the door  
  
"Hi!" She said  
  
"Hey, well you told me to drop by so.." He said smiling  
  
That smile is familair--and those eyes  
  
"Oh, I'm so silly, come in please and meet my dormmate" Jen said bringing him in  
  
"Lizzie, please meet...." She said nervously  
  
"David-the names Daivd" He said looking at me  
  
"Hi David"  
  
"He's the one I told you about" Jen whispered to me  
  
"Well It was nice meeting you Lizzie, um Jennifer if your not busy do you think maybe we could go hang?" He asked  
  
Jen looked at me and I smiled for her to go  
  
"Lizzie would you mind to much?" She asked  
  
"Of course not! Go on, I've got things to do anyways" I said pushing her out the door with David  
  
When they left I turned on my computer and emailed Jake  
  
Dear Jake,  
  
Hey! New York is so fun. My dormmate is cool.Her name is Jennifer! I miss you so much! I can't wait to hear from you! Love you,   
  
Your girlfriend Lizzie 3  
  
I sent the email and took a nap. When I woke up, Jennifer was back  
  
"Nice nap?" she asked  
  
"Uh huh" I said Yawning  
  
"David is so sweet. He want's to be a famous Director and he's also 20! His dorm number is 42 and we just had a good time!" She said pouring me a cup of coffee  
  
he sounds way to familair  
  
"What was his last name?" I asked  
  
"Oh he didn't say..sorry..but he did ask about you. He said you looked familair. I told him you were from California and then he said He musn't know you because he wasn't from california" She said  
  
I looked at the clock which read 7pm  
  
"Well Jen-I'm gonna go to bed-my first class is at 8am in the morning and it's language arts" I said  
  
"Oh mine too! I guess I'd better get to bed too, g'night Liz" She said  
  
"Night!" I said turning off the light  
  
I fell asleep thinking about Gordo.  
  
~..::**::..~ End of Chp.3  
  
PLease reivew! I love it when people review! I hope you like my story  
  
Please can i get 5 new reviews and then I'll post chp.4? Please  
  
xoxo,  
  
LilWhiteGurl89 ~.::**:.~ 


	4. Two Different People

A Whole New World  
  
Disclaimer~Disney Owns Lizzie McGuire  
  
A/N~Thanks for all ur reivews!!!! Thanks so much!!!!!!!!!  
  
~.::**::.~ ~.::**:.~ ~.::**:.~ ~.::**::.~  
  
Chapter 4 "Two different people"  
  
The Alarm Clock went off at 6am and a very sleepy Lizzie looked over at Jen. Lizzie laughed because Jen was over there sleeping like a baby. Lizzie got up and made coffee and when it was ready she woke up Jennifer.  
  
They Drank Coffee and then it was time to get ready for their first day.   
  
Lizzie wore a jean skirt with a white t-shirt that said "Cali-babe" on it. She put her hair in a pony-tail and tied up the laces on her white nikes.  
  
Jennifer Was wearing Jean capris and a Pink Halter. She crimped her hair and parted it on the side. Then she grabbed her Pink Saltwaters[a/n Sandals]  
  
"How do I look?" She asked Lizzie  
  
"Fab-u-lous!" Lizzie exclaimed  
  
"And how about me?" Lizzie added  
  
"Girl you are working that suite!" Jen said  
  
Lizzie laughed and grabbed her purse along with her bookbag.  
  
"Well are you ready Jen?" she said holding out her arm  
  
"Yup lizzie, lets hope we come home safely...maybe" She said link her arm with Lizzies.  
  
The two blondes ,arched out of their dorm proudly.  
  
The two made their way to thwir first class and sat front row. They sat a table for 4 people. Jennifer Noticed Daivd and called him over.  
  
"Goodmorning David!" she chirped  
  
"Hi Jen, hi Lizzie" he said looking more at Lizzie than Jen  
  
"Calm down tiger-She's already taken" Jen whispered to him  
  
David was shocked that he was drooling over Lizzie. She just looked so familaliar to him.  
  
"What's your last name Lizzie?"He said as the bell rang  
  
"Good morning class! Welcome to Language Arts! My name is Mr.Reges You will not have have homwork tonight-although you do have a project. You will be assigned partners to observe how people communicate. Together you'll be asked to write a 2 page report on what you've learned..Now today's lesson is to write the questions and answers to the book that you'll be reading..shall we begin?"   
  
Everyone nodded and got to work. Lizzie and David kept stealing glances at one another and Jen was noticing.  
  
She wasn't mad-she could just predict the future...With a evil smile on her face-her brain started thinking.  
  
"Ok Class I've assigned the partners. Lizzie you will be pared with David, Jennifer you will be pared with Eric" And he named the rest of the class  
  
The two went to other classes and then it was time for Lunch. Lizzie and Jennifer went to the coffee shop-and invited David and Eric  
  
"So Daivd, what do you say afterschool we go and start that project?" Lizzie asked, She was eager to learn more about him  
  
"Sure! I've got nothing else to do! Here's my phone number" He said  
  
*~*~*~*~~*MeanWhile at the same table*~*~*~  
  
"So Jennifer, your uh..very pretty" Eric said  
  
Jennifer was looking at Eric. He was tall, had blonde hair and blue eyes. He looked like a jock. But she didn't know how he got accepted into this University  
  
"Um..thanks Eric. So do you think we could get started on this project?"She asked hoping he'd say yes-maybe he was smarter than meet's the eye  
  
"What Project?" He asked suprised  
  
Jennifer rolled her eyes and was beginning to think if this day would go by any quicker.  
  
*~*~*~*~Afterschool*~*~*~*  
  
"Ok Jennifer I'm gonna meet David at the Coffee Shop-I'll be back around 7 ok? I got my cell if you need me though" Lizzie said  
  
"Lizzie! How did Eric become my partner..I mean No offense to him or anything but he's...*dumb*" Jen said screaming into a pillow  
  
"Jennifer..*lizzie said laughing* He seems really sweet-just have fun" She said  
  
"...um..ok..if you say so..bye Lizzie" Jen said while getting her science book out.  
  
As soon as Lizzie got out of the university she saw David  
  
"Hey!" She said  
  
"Hey, I figured we'de take my car and head to the beach-that's where people communicate" He said while getting inside of his car.  
  
"Alright! Lets get this party started!" lizzie said while putting on her sunglasses.  
  
*Theres just something about her that I remember but can't put my finger on*Daivd thought  
  
When they arrived at the beach Lizzie grabbed her notebook and pencil.  
  
"Look at the veiw-oh it's so amazing!" Lizzie screamed  
  
"Yea..yea it is" Daivd said while writing  
  
They begain writing and when they decided they were done for the day they got in the car and took off  
  
"So Daivd-I'd like to know more about you" Lizzie said while listening to the music in his car  
  
"Well I like to film things-I dont have a girlfirend-I live in vermont-I like to hang with friends, and that's about it" He said  
  
"Well your music is..different" Lizzie said laughing  
  
*reminds me of Gordo's Music* She thought  
  
"Well what about you Lizzie, tell me about you" He said  
  
"Ok well I came from california, I have a boyfriend named Jake, I came here to be a lawyer,I have a brother, and I like listening to Pop and Rap, and I love to party!" The Blonde said while letting the wind travel through her hair  
  
"Cool" He responded  
  
*There is just something about her!* he thought  
  
~*~*~*~*Meanwhile*~*~*~  
  
"Ok I'm almost done writing" Eric said  
  
"Uh huh.." Jennifer said. She wasn't really paying attention-she was tired  
  
"Um Jennifer how do you spell Communication?" he asked  
  
Jennifer almost smacked her head when she heard that question-he must have a relative working in that University  
  
"C-o-m-m-u-n-i-c-a-t-i-o-n" She said and went back to her thinking  
  
"Jennifer maybe we could hang tommorow-you know at a party?" He asked  
  
  
  
"Well I dont know, I mean I've got studying to do and-" She said  
  
"Oh come'on dude, it's just a college party-you know in the dorms?..please?" He asked giving her the puppy dog look..which she couldnt resist  
  
"Well....ok" She said  
  
"Well Thank you for the wonderful day David" Lizzie said getting out of the car  
  
"I'll call you later?" He asked  
  
"Sure" Lizzie said  
  
She then entered her dorm and found Jen watching tv  
  
"Whatcha doin Jen?" She asked  
  
"Watching MTV Real World. Oh hey Eric invited me to a dorm Party tomorrow night and I'm inviting you..please say yes" She begged  
  
"Cooli, I'll invite David when he calls" Lizzie said a little to quickly  
  
"Hhmmm" Jen said looking at Lizzie funny  
  
"What Jen?" Lizzie asked  
  
"You like him" Jen said  
  
Lizzie blushed "No, No I dont..I have a boyfriend remember?"  
  
"Ya, and you'll have a new one too" She said  
  
"Whatever Jen, Im going to check my mail" I said  
  
I checked my mail and saw Jake replied  
  
My dearest Lizzie,  
  
Baby, I miss you. It's so different without you here. I miss kissing and holding you. I cant wait to hear your voice. I entered College today and everything seems cool. Well I'm gonna go..I love you. Email me your number and I'll call you  
  
Your boyfriend,  
  
Jake  
  
With a tear strolling down her cheek, Lizzie closed her laptop and fell alseep  
  
~.::**::.~ End pf chp.4  
  
There it is-hope you like it! and don't worry-Lizzie will find out it's gordo-sumtime....  
  
xoxo,  
  
lilwhitegurl89 ~.::**::.~ 


	5. Familair Faces

A Whole New World  
  
Disclaimer~Disney Owns Lizzie McGuire  
  
A/N~  
  
~.::**::~ ~.::**::.~ ~.::**::.~ ~.::**::.~  
  
Chapter 5 "  
  
It was finally friday when the alarm clock went off. The two girls got up and got ready for their day. They were early so they went to the coffee shop for breakfast.  
  
"So Lizzie when is your boyfriend going to be visiting?" Jen asked  
  
"Well I really don't know-he said he'd call my today and we'll arrange things later.My other best friend Miranda will be visiting sometime too, which reminds me-I have to call her soon too!" Lizzie said nervously  
  
"I'm going to be heading out to Montana this weekend so we can't go shopping like I wanted to..darn!" Jennifer said  
  
"It's ok Jen, I have tons of homework anyways." Lizzie said  
  
Jennifer Looked at her watch and told Lizzie they should be going to their class.  
  
"Hey Lizzie!" David said sitting down next to her  
  
"Oh hi Dave" She said smiling  
  
"Im sorry I didn't call you yesterday-My mom called me and talked all day" he said  
  
'It's ok, but I did want to ask you something. Jen invited me to a dorm party tonight, and Eric invited her so I was wondering if maybe you'd want to come?" She asked hoping he'd say yes  
  
"Sure-Eric is my dormmate-I wonder why he didn't ask me" He said  
  
"Oh he probably forgot-like he does everything else...ughhh" Jen said feeling sorry for herself  
  
"Jen! Be nice, that's your partner!" Lizzie said nudging her  
  
"Lizzie! Have you had a conversation with the man?" She asked  
  
"Well not really-he's always starring off into space or talking about squirells" Lizzie answered  
  
"See! I amde my point!" Jen answered  
  
"Jen, like I told you, Eric might be a great guy once you get to know him" Liz commented  
  
"*IF* I get to know him" She answered  
  
Lizzie just rolled her eyes and began talking to David.  
  
After School Lizzie and Jen tried to get ready for the party.  
  
"Lizzie, I don't know what to wear!" Jen complained  
  
"Jen....Jen Jen Jen...wear your black short dress and the boots to match! Oh and the lacey pull over!" Lizzie suggessted  
  
"Oh yeah,howcome I didn't think of that?" She asked herself  
  
""cuz your too busy thinking about Eric" Lizzie answered for her  
  
"Hey how'd you kn-.....as if!" she answered  
  
Lizzie decided on wearing a baby blue low-cut halter and some very tight jeans. She wore some blue pumas and crimped her hair.  
  
"Ready?" They asked eachother  
  
"Ready" they confirmed  
  
They opened thir door and saw people gathering around and a stereo close by. They watched Eric go bump some beats and soon the music was roaring through the dorms. And in about 30 minutes it was crowded. Lizzie saw David and pulled him through the crowd. While Jennifer took this as her cue to go talk to somebody.  
  
"Hey Daivd you made it!" Lizzie exclaimed  
  
"Yup wouldn't miss it!"  
  
Lizzie looked at her watch and realized she had to call Jake  
  
"Oh no Dave I'll be right back-I have to call somebody, you can come in with me if you want-these people out here are crazy!" Lizzie screamed pointing at a couple who were on the floor  
  
David nodded and followed her in her room.  
  
"Ok you can watch Tv while I call Jake ok?" She asked  
  
"Ok" He said  
  
Lizzie: "Hello?Jake?"  
  
Jake:Hey Babe!  
  
Lizzie:Hi-um you wanted me to call you  
  
Jake:Yup-it's been a week sense I haven't seen you and this weekend I was wondering if I could come up and visit you?  
  
Lizzie:SURE! My dormmate is going away this weekend so we'll have time alone  
  
Jake;I like the sound of that  
  
Lizzie:Ok well I have to go now Love you  
  
Jake: Love you, bye  
  
"So what do you wanna do now David?" She asked  
  
"Um, wanna check out my dorm?" he asked  
  
"Sure!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~**~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~***~*~*~**~*~  
  
"Wow, nice place you guys put together!" Lizzie said  
  
"Ya, I have to go the bathroom be right back" He said  
  
Lizzie just looked around. She saw several pictures hanging of two kids. A girl and a boy. Some had two girls and one boy. Lizzie took a better look and she could of swore that was her in those pictures. When she was 13. And that looked alot like Gordo and Miranda. Maybe she was holusinating. She would ask David who they were when he came in the room.  
  
"Back!" he shouted  
  
"Um David, who are these people?" she asked  
  
"Oh, those were my best friends" He said  
  
"Tell me about them" She said sitting on the bed  
  
He sat down next to her " The blonde is Lizzie McGuire and the brunette is Miranda Sanchez and the boy is me, that was taken when were were 13 years old. It was when I lived in california. I really miss them" He said  
  
Lizzie couldn't believe it! She had to be hearing things. This couldn't be Gordo! Although now he really looked like Gordo.  
  
"G..Gordo is that really..you?" Lizzie asked  
  
"Gordo?" he said confused  
  
"Gordo! It's me! Lizzie! Im that little girl!" She shouted  
  
Gordo's eyes almost popped out of his head  
  
"You couldn't be..Lizzie wanted to be a doctor" He said  
  
Lizzie had tears in her eyes at this point "Ya but Matt convinced me not to be" She said  
  
"Lizzie..it really is you!" He said  
  
Lizzies POV  
  
I took Gordo into a big hug  
  
"Oh Gordo I've missed you so much! You looked so familair but I just didn't know!" I shouted  
  
"Lizzie I missed you too! You really have grown up into a..beautiful young lady" He said  
  
"Thank you Gordo-you know you kinda turned into mr.Hotty himself" I said blushing  
  
"So what have you been up to?" I asked  
  
"Well when I moved here I went to higfh school and had many dates-but I didn't find anybody that compared to y...nevermind...I got accepted to this university and decided to give it a try and here I am" He said  
  
"Oh, well my boyfriend is attending florida university..he's coming up this weekend" I said  
  
"Oh cool Lizzie. I'm glad you'v found somebody" He said unhappy  
  
Seeing Gordo just made all of my emotions flutter their way back into my heart.  
  
"Yeah..Gordo?" I asked  
  
"Yeah?" he said  
  
"I really missed you-I liked you so much and was gonna tell you but you just left and I never got to say it so I'm telling you now" I siad  
  
"Lizzie I really liked you too" He said  
  
"Gordo?" I asked again  
  
And when he looked at me I kissed him passionately on his lips.  
  
~.::**::.~ End of chp.5  
  
Do you like it? Please review!!!  
  
xoxo ,  
  
LiLwhitegurl89 ~.::**::.~ 


	6. Familair places

A Whole New World   
  
Disclaimer~Disney owns Lizzie McGuire   
  
A/N~   
  
Setting~The morning after Lizzie kissed 'David'   
  
~.::**:.~ ~.::**::.~ ~.::**::.~ ~.::**::.~   
  
Chapter 6 "   
  
Nobody's POV   
  
Jennifer awoke confused and tired. She had the time of her life last night at the party. She met all kinds of people. But the confusing part what that Lizzie wasn't in her bed. Or in the bathroom. Jennifer started to worry. Then she almost had a heartattack when she saw Eric asleep on the floor next to Lizzie's bed. Jennifer did not know how he got there. Maybe he was drunk, she thought. Jennifer didn't drink so she wasn't drunk last night or unconscious. So how did he get in? She thought. Well she mise well ask   
  
She went over to him and called his name "Eric?" she whispered   
  
He gave no response-instead just turned over. She took this as her opporutnity to wake him up royaly.   
  
With her slipper on she kicked him back while saying "Eric get your but up now-this is important!"   
  
He gave a slight "Ow" and got up.   
  
"What do *you* want?" He asked grumply while sitting up   
  
"Lizzie is *not* here, and *you* are...sleeping on the floor" She said   
  
"And your point is?" He asked   
  
"Ugh...Look I don't know how you got here, and I don't know where Lizzie is..would you mind helping me" She asked aggravated as how clueless a person could get.   
  
"Ohhh Lizzie! Well here's the 411, when I came back to my dorm, the one me and Daivd share. Anyways they both were asleep on top of the covers. They looked confertable and I didn't feel the need in disturbing them either. So instead I came over here and knocked on the door. You didn't answer so I came in and found you asleep-I didn't want to wake you or anything so I curled up on the floor and went asleep" He confessed   
  
"Why didn't you just go to sleep in your own bed in your own room?" She asked confused at the situation  
  
"They looked pretty cosey, I was not about to be bothered with sounds or movements...that's just wrong" He said laughing   
  
"Oh my gosh! Lizzie had a boyfriend!" Jen screamed. She sat down on her bed and cupped her head in her hands.   
  
" Oh duhh, so that's why they fell asleep together, that explains it!" Eric said smiling   
  
Jen looked up disgusted "No Eric...erm..Lizzie already *has* a boyfriend. His name is Jake and-" She was interrupted because of a knock at the door.   
  
"I'll go get that" She said and answered the door.   
  
"Hello" She said to a young man.   
  
He looked familaiar to her. Like she'd seen him before but didn't know where.   
  
"Hi, you must be Jennifer-I'm looking for my girlfriend Lizzie.." He said   
  
"Jake right?" She asked shocked   
  
He nodded   
  
"I'll um..I-I..hold on please!" She said while closing the door right in his face.   
  
She then turned to face Eric   
  
"It's him! It's Jake" She whispered   
  
He nodded   
  
"We gotta get you out of here-but how..." She said thinking   
  
He didnt say anything   
  
"Ahha! Ok you came over for some coffee ok?" She said   
  
"No I didn't, aren't you forgetting that I stayed last night?" He asked   
  
"Omg, my bad-your gonna *pretend* and tell Jake that you came over for *coffee* ok?" She said disgusted   
  
"...Ok?" he said   
  
"Good!"   
  
She went over to the door and opened it   
  
"Um you can come in, I've got to go down to the laundry room and get Lizzie-be right back" She said leaving the room in her pajamas   
  
*~*~*~*Meanwhile*~*~*~   
  
Lizzie's POV   
  
I awoke very confused. I didn't know whose chest I had my head burried in or whose arms were around my waist holding me tight, and whose bed was I in? Whose room was I in?   
  
Then I remembered last night. I found out it was Gordo and I kissed him. He said nothing, instead just kissed me back. We didn't do any talking for therest of the night. We just kept kissing and it turned into a make-out session. I kind of forgot all about having Jake.   
  
Then we just fell back on his bed and went to sleep. Wow this is gonna be *very* uncomfertable.   
  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door   
  
"Erm Go Away!" Gordo grumbled   
  
And all this time I thought he was sleeping   
  
"Your gonna wanna open this before Lizzie's boyfriend does" Said a small voice   
  
I jumped out of Gordo's bed and ran to unlock the door.   
  
"I knew that'd get you up" Jen said coming in   
  
"Eric told me you two looked cosey but dang, not even wanting to answer the door David.." She said while pointing at him.   
  
He just blushed   
  
"Well atleast I know you guys didn't do anything because you still have your clothes on!" She continued   
  
"Jen...oh! Jake's here huh?" I said scared of the answer   
  
She nodded and I continued "Damn it! He wasn't spossed to be here until 1pm!"   
  
"Lizzie, somehow you've got to sneek back in our dorm..I told him you were in the laundry room" She said   
  
I just nodded and looked back at Gordo   
  
"I'll give you two a minute" She said while walking outside of his room.   
  
I walked back over to Gordo-who looked tired still. I sat back down on his bed.   
  
"Your leaving already?" He asked   
  
"I have to Gordo, but I'll be back don't worry-maybe we can hang today-with my boyfriend...Im sorry" I said while giving him a hug   
  
"Ahh it's ok, c-ya Liz" He said   
  
I sat up and walked out the door saying goodbye.   
  
"Ok Lizzie, comeon!" Jen said as she pulled me back to our dorm.   
  
I entered and saw Eric and Jake watching tv. As soon as Eric saw me and ran up to me and hugged me.   
  
"Hi baby!" He said while kissing me.   
  
I feel so guilty now.   
  
"H..hi" I could barley get out   
  
"Jen this is Jake, Jake this is Jen" I said and they shaked hands   
  
"And as you prolly already know, Eric huh?" I asked   
  
"..Yup" He said   
  
"Um Lizzie, I've got to get to the airport in ..30 minutes!!" Jen screamed   
  
*~*~*~*~*At the airport*~*~*~*   
  
"Ok Jen I'll be here sunday evening to pick you up" I said   
  
"Ok Lizzie bye!" She said boarding the plane.   
  
"Well babe, we've got this whole weekend together, lets go have some fun, I want to meet everybody!" Jake said leading my hand to the nearest taxi.   
  
~.::**::..~ End of ch.6   
  
A/N~   
  
xoxo,   
  
LilWhiteGurl89 ~.::**::.~ 


	7. Gone with the wind

A Blast From the Past  
  
DisclaimerDisney owns Lizzie McGuire and Company.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
===============================================================================  
  
To start off their day, Lizzie took Jake to the Corner Coffee shop, where she would always hang out with her new-found friends. They ordered their drinks and sat at a table. Jake across from her.  
  
"Lizzie, I'm so glad that I came. Just seeing you has already made my day." He soothed while grabbing hold of her hands.  
  
Lizzie was still feeling guilty about the whole 'Gordo' thing, and didn't know what to say."Huh? Oh! Yeah, you know me, happy-cheerful-me!" She blurted.  
  
'God where did that come from' She thought.  
  
Jake gave her a weird look."I know this is such short notice and everything, but I have to go back to Florida tomorrow and I was wondering if you'd come with me"  
  
"What? I can't do that. I-I'm in college Jake. I'm sorry." She cried.  
  
"Lizzie please?" He soothed.  
  
Lizzie looked up at him and he kissed her passionately. She kissed him back just as deep, while putting her arms around his neck. Both of them were enjoying this.  
  
Unfortuantely someone had just walked in and spotted them. He stood there, just watching them like they were his prey. He turned around and walked out of the store.  
  
"So will you?" He asked.  
  
"I.....don't know yet, let me go home and get some rest, and I'll call you and let you know okay?" She asked getting up.  
  
"Ok, love you Liz, bye" He said while kissing her once again and walking away.  
  
===============================================================================  
  
"Yo David, whats probleming your cavesa today dude?" Eric asked.  
  
Gordo had walked in and slammed the door, and flopped on his bed and pulled out a book.  
  
He was in his own little world to even notie Eric there. "Davido??My man...it has to be a chick problem correct?"  
  
"Huh?" Gordo asked shaking his mop of curls.  
  
"Lizzie right??"   
  
"What about Lizzie" Gordo asked very grumpy.  
  
"I thought you were going to tell me?" Eric asked dumbfounded.  
  
Gordo sighed.."I thought she would get with me, but I found her kissing her boyfriend ok?"  
  
==============================================================================  
  
"Jenny, Gordo isn't returning none of my calls!!" Lizzie complained.  
  
"FIrst of all, get your cell phone out of your hand before you hit something! Second of all, maybe his phone is turned off???"  
  
Lizzie stopped pacing back and forth and sat down. "Oh yeah! Maybe your right! I really have to talk to him though! Ughhhhhh!" She whinned.  
  
"LIZZIE DO YOU HEAR YOURSELF!!!!" Jen shouted.  
  
Lizzie just looked at her. Confused, very confused. "No but I hear YOU JEN!!"  
  
"Lizzie, go to his dorm and talk to him eh!!" Jen said while pushing her out of the door.  
  
Lizzie smiled. 'What would I do without her'.  
  
While walking up the stairs and down the hall to Gordo's, Lizzie started thinking. Images of her and Jake kept floating its way into her head, but then Gordo's sexy voice would come in following it. She was so confused. She really loved Jake, and she would've never had to question it, except for Gordo. Gordo was the only one so far that had made her question her love for Jake. However, before Jake came along, she loved Gordo, but then he had to move.  
  
If she said yes to Jake and went to Florida with him, what would Gordo think? She had just found Gordo,and she wasn't going to lose him again. Maybe she could just talk to him about it. No, it wouldn't be fare to him though. Last night they had toyed with eachothers feelings. If she said no to Jake, then Jake would get mad too. He really wanted her to come down with him.  
  
"Dude, Lizzie, are you like, just gonna stand there or what?" Eric had interupted her thoughts.  
  
"Oh, I-u-I- wanted to talk to G-Gordo." She stumbled.  
  
"Oh Gordo! Hold on a sec. babe" Eric said while shutting the door.  
  
In a few minutes he came back. "He told me to tell you that he's not here"  
  
"What? Eric please, it's really important, can I come in?" She asked eyeing him.  
  
"Uh, but you'll find him. And he's not suppossed to be here...remember" He whispered.  
  
Lizzie laughed and pushed aside him and was finally in the dorm. Eric shurgged and followed her.  
  
Lizzie saw Gordo's figure, on his bed, face turned away from her. 'No he couldn't be sleeping. He's trying to avoid me, but for what?' Lizzie thought.  
  
"Gordo, I know your not sleeping!" She said walking over to the table. She spotted his cell phone and saw that it was actually on.  
  
"And why didn't you return any of my calls?.......GORDO!" She shouted.  
  
"Leave me alone!" He snapped.  
  
"Maybe he's grumpy because you kissed Jake" Eric asked.  
  
Lizzie and Gordo looked at him, and then at eachother.  
  
"You-you saw us?"   
  
"Duh! How could anybody not! Lizzie you were in public!" Gordo said rolling his eyes.  
  
"Gordo I'm sorry, if you'd let me ex-"  
  
"I don't want to hear it Lizzie! Maybe we had nothing, maybe I was fooled, maybe you should just leave!" He said walking over to the door and opening it.  
  
Lizzie had tears in her eyes, she quickly looked at Eric, and then at Gordo. She ran out the door.  
  
Lizzie was gone, but Gordo didn't know she'd be gone permanately.  
  
==============================================================================  
  
Ohmigosh! Phew it's finally updated! Let me know what you think! please R&R.  
  
Much love,  
  
LWG89 


	8. Very important AN

Hey everybody! Um I know, I know,..'wen ya guna update!'..hehe.  
Yeah about that.  
.....I've been REALLY REALLY busy this summer, and won't be able to update til september..and even then I don't know if it'll be frequent because of high school.  
IM REALLY SORRY!!!  
  
Please forgive me!  
  
LWG89 


End file.
